Vehicle steering systems for turning more than one set of steerable vehicle wheels are known. Typically, such a steering system is adapted to turn a front set and a rear set of vehicle wheels in response to rotation of a vehicle handwheel. Current connections between the handwheel and the sets of steerable wheels are cumbersome and complicated and thereby provide poor steering quality. There is therefore a need to provide a steering system for multiple sets of steerable wheels that provides improved steering quality.